obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Roberto
Roberto (ロベルト) or Adolf Reinhart, is a bodyguard, hitman and a henchman who also happens to be another admirer of Johan's, serving in the capacity of his most devoted and fervent follower. Biography Roberto was Karel Ranke's nephew and an orphan. Ranke's sister and her husband were shot, while trying to cross the Berlin Wall. Tehnically, the victims were Adolf's parents. Due to this tragedy, Ranke signed the papers for Adolf to send him to Kinderheim 511. Ranke believed that it was a wonderful environment for him, an ideal training ground for raising children with good backgrounds into the future communist elite. Around 1963., Adolf entered the orphanage. There he became really closed friends with Wolfgang Grimmer who was the same generation. Grimmer remembered him after seeing a drak brown butterfly that linked him to cocoa and bugs. Adolf brought Grimmer a cup of cocoa when Grimmer had a fewer and was resting in the infirmary. Grimmer wanted to thank him and Adolf said that he wants him to remember their friendship for the rest of the life. According to Grimmer, Adolf liked cocoa, drawing pictures and bugs. But he hated insect collecting because of killing bugs. The thing he enjoyed the most was going to the forest with his parents. He would catch a lot of butterflies but he would let them out of the insect cage on the way home. His dream was to become an entomologist. As a Bodyguard Roberto first appears in a small port city Nice, south France where he served as a bodyguard to Detective Müller and his family. While playing chess with Roberto, Müller talks that his life is just as a pawn in chess, he said that his life is being controlled by the uknown person, who blackmailed him since he worked as a police officer in Munich. Müller said that he was at the edge of failure, so he was an active drug dealer along his detective partner Massener. Someone blackmailed him and the deal was: Müller and Massener would kill the Fortners (Nina's parents) and receive a huge sum of money, in opposite the two will be reported to the police for their drug activities. Müller says all that to Roberto, thinking of Roberto as a faithful bodyguard and his friend. Not even knowing who Roberto really is. Müller later witnesses a death of his private detective and notices an unknown figure revealing to be Nina Fortner. Nina tells that Roberto killed the detective and the two escaped before Roberto came upstairs. Nina threatens Müller for killing her foster parents and wills to get the revenge. However she gives up on that, after Müller said that neither he nor Massener had a choice. In a meanwhile, Roberto calls and tells Müller to come home, where his family at that time came back. Roberto wants a bag with documents containing the investigation results of deceased detective. Nina and Müller headed back where Müller gives the bag to Roberto. Roberto leaves the house and heads to abandoned building where his hitmen kept Nina. He tells Nina that Johan is in Munich and leaves. Meeting with Eva Eva is shown sitting in park, when Roberto appears and gives her a bag, she coudn't find. She doesn't remember Roberto but he tells her that a night before, they were drinking together. Roberto took it, while she thought that someone stole it and placed it with another bag. Utterly out of conciousness, she was taken to the police the day before. Later, Eva went to Roberto's appartment. He hit her hard, asking her where are the photos with Tenma, she tore out of the album, she carried with herself. Eva realizes that Johan interests Roberto, because Johan and Tenma were both on the photos. She tells Roberto that she saw Johan, one year ago in Düsseldorf. It was when Tenma followed Junkers to the construction building. Roberto decides to kill Eva. Eva however tries to prevent Roberto from killing her, saying that he woudn't be able to find photos with young Johan. In that case, the photos would be also send automatically to the confederate police agency. Roberto is fascinated by Eva's attitude, even though he clearly sees her legs shaking. Roberto reveals Tenma's current occupation. Tenma is now working as an underground doctor, the man boosted him to a higher level in syndicate. He is now treating a mob boss, who attacked the man and got away, injured during the incident. The location is the mansion near Füssen. Eva and Roberto head to the mansion and Roberto kills Helmut, bodyguard of the boss, Tenma is helping. Roberto gives a gun to Eva to kill Tenma. She meets Dieter by the way and tells him to go warn Tenma and others to escape. Eva gets shot by Roberto and Dieter drags her further from the view. Dieter believes that Tenma will come and save them. Eva tells that Roberto is after Tenma. Tenma comes, as Dieter said and treatens Eva. Roberto tried to break into the cottage. However he wasn't able to get into due to the large number of security systems and armed men. Roberto tried to use Eva as a backup and a visit card. Since Eva betrayed him, his plan fell apart. Roberto retreated from the forest. Tenma left the place and went for Munich. ... Personality According to Roberto, he felt extremely detached from reality no matter what happened in his life until he met a handsome blonde young man. He seems to find comfort in having his destiny chosen for him as long as it's chosen by Johan Liebert. Presumably, he does not want to disappoint Johan in a way that someone might not want to disappoint his/her mentor, boss, muse, savior, or God. He certainly wants to serve a function and that is to make both his and Johan's lives enriched at the expense of others. Roberto shows so much dedication towards Johan at all times that it is reminiscent of Johan Liebert's dedication towards Kenzo Tenma for saving his life. However, the tendency he has to put Johan on a pedestal high above everyone else, including genuinely good people like Dr. Tenma, Nina Fortner, etc., makes him seem delusional, deranged, possessive, and possibly a bit disingenious. Ironically, he may be squashing any ounce of Johan's will to live more than anyone else--or maybe in some extremely weird twist he's trying to save Johan from killing himself. As a political blogger or commenter might say, he is really drinking the kool-aid. He consumes nothing else but Johan kool-aid. As a result, he likely takes everything Johan says as absolute fact, which is not a good idea, and he has no desire to see anything else around him as real. At the very least, he seems to mimic, copy, or mirror anything Johan encourages people to believe, and he will reinforce it as much as he can. According to the "Monster" fandom, Roberto's emotions, whenever he happens to have any, are slug-like. TV Tropes places Roberto's obsession with Johan squarely in the the Ho-Yay category. Roberto does a terrible job of hiding the fact he's a killer from Julius Reichwein thanks to how much of a Johan fanboy he is. Also, Roberto for some odd reason gets laid by women more than anybody else in the show. It's not exactly clear how or why he gets so many women, either, so it almost feels like a gag on the author's behalf. Despite simply being creepy, he has something about him that sets him apart from any regular, plain old, typical henchman, since he's ferocious, loyal, and built like a tank. What would he be like if he were piss drunk and armed with a bazooka? No one would want to find out that's for sure. Tenma has major trouble whenever he encounters Roberto, and he has practically no choice but to shoot the giant man down. Roberto certainly has stamina that goes well off the charts, and he has nearly tried to kill all of our beloved main characters (with the exception of pretty boy Johan f**king Liebert) at least once. Cocoa and Wolfgang Grimmer One of his few redeeming points is that he really loves cocoa and cherishes the memory of his childhood friend who gave him that cocoa in Kinderheim 511. Johan Liebert was the one who helped jog his memory regarding the warm cocoa and his friend that he didn't want to forget. It becomes very clear in the final part of the show that Wolfgang Grimmer once had a friend named Adolf, whom he gave his one and only warm cocoa drink to help cheer up once, which seemed to make him genuinely happy to be alive. Roberto seems to briefly express lament the feeling of being forgotten by everyone while describing his memory to Heinrich Lunge before attempting to finish him off. Roberto never realizes that his friend is actually Wolfgang Grimmer, who is also in the same town trying to stop the massacre at all costs, for the sake of finding a way to preserve the integrity of the nearly forgotten abused children's rights. Skills Fight Roberto is a very difficult opponent in fight. He is burly and that already gives him a large advantage over an opponent. He is quite strong and could be categorized at the same level as some proffesional wrestler. Roberto is more oriented as a wrestling style fighter and is very well trained in using wrestling techniques in combat, but when it is needed, he doesn't hesitate to kick or punch his enemy. Stamina Roberto has developed an incredibly high pain tolerance. He was able to fight with Inspector Lunge, even after his earlier fall from the balcony into the sea of flames during the library inferno in Munich. His left hand was seriously injured from back then, but that hand was still a serious threat to Lunge, when he grabbed his neck, choking him. We can only think of how troublesome was for poor Lunge to deal with him, after Roberto grabbed him with his firmly right hand. Shooting Roberto is an excellent shooter as he was able to trick Lunge to aim on the wrong side, when Roberto shot him from behind but Roberto didn't kill him, yet he intentionally missed his vital points. Timeline Other Quotes Trivia See also *Sausage Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters